No Pintamos Nada
by Ilye-aru
Summary: La lucha personal de Manuel por cimentarse el camino a la independencia, el rol que jugó Martín en el proceso y de como arrastraron a Miguel en el camino. Chile, Argentina, Perú y el Ejercito Libertador de Los Andes. Latin Hetalia


**Título:** No pintamos nada. (1/2)  
**Fandom:** Latin Hetalia.  
**Personajes:** Argentina/Chile, Perú + Chile.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Advertencias:** FAIL. En cantidades industriales.  
**Comentarios:** Pffft, esto tenía como mil años hasta que me acordé que quizás sería bueno colgarlo por aquí. La segunda parte será publicada por allá por Enero.

* * *

—Si no levantás esa espada tuya del cinto, no pintamos nada.—hay un dejo de desesperación en la voz de Martín, una ruptura en la imagen confiada y resoluta que suele proyectar.— Si vos no me agarrás la mano ahora, _ahora_ que no tenemos nada, ahora que es la hora, te vas a perder de algo grande.—

Manuel podría erguirse decidido y dirigir un ejército completo al son de gritos de guerra, o podría volver donde Antonio con la cabeza gacha y un sabor amargo en los labios. Podría quitarse las manos de Martín de la cara, darle la espalda y decirle que no necesita a nadie, que puede hacerlo solo, podría pretender que no se da cuenta de que Martín _sabe_.

(Martín, en cambio, puede reír y pretender que no ve la adoración absoluta en la mirada de Manuel.)

Pero lo que Manuel quiere o necesita no tiene la más mínima importancia, porque ya está dentro del mundo. Dentro de su pecho ya nace el deseo de estirar los brazos desde lo alto de las nevadas cumbres montañosas de Los Andes, de llevar su nombre en los labios de su pueblo.

(De sentirse único y libre, de demostrarle al resto que ya no es un niño, de poder mirar a Miguel directo a los ojos y mostrarle cuanto ha crecido, de poder sentir a Martín más cerca que nunca.)

—Y si te dijera, —pausa, con voz dudosa.— Martín, ¿y si te dijera que el camino es demasiado largo, que las montañas son demasiado altas?—

Martín (_Argentina_) tiene el atrevimiento de reír, de apoyar su frente en la de Manuel y robarle el aliento.

—Te diría que caminemos hasta que los pies nos sangren y escalemos hasta que las manos se nos congelen.— luego, al oído, con las manos temblando de emoción—. Crucemos la cordillera, _Chile_.

_¿Qué podemos perder?_

En la cima de las montañas observan de pie la panorámica de Santiago, recién llegados por el camino desde Mendoza, seguidos por sus hombres montados a caballo, embriagados por el ímpetu de la promesa preciosa de la libertad. El aire en lo alto es puro y el frío de la nieve les congela los huesos. Pero ni la nieve puede apagar el furor de aquellos que osan romper las cadenas de su propio destino.

(Por la razón o la fuerza.)

—

—Este eres tú, Manuel. —al oírlo, Manuel no puede evitar _estremecerse_. Martín ríe y lanza los brazos al aire.— ¡Y del otro lado estoy yo, hermano!

Sin quererlo, Manuel esboza una sonrisa. Sin dejar de contemplar el paisaje, se atreve a coger la mano de Martín, a dar un paso adelante y sentir el aire lado golpearle la cara.

—Eso significa que si nos necesitamos sólo tenemos que pegar un grito, ¿no?—

—Hombre, —aprieta sus dedos entre los del otro.— Vos sabés que te tengo cubierto.—

—

—No me gustan como se están poniendo las cosas. —Miguel aprieta los labios, nervioso. Está consciente de cómo los movimientos independentistas han cobrado vida en todo el continente.

(España se desmorona y la gente del Virreinato del Perú teme caer en la incertidumbre. Miguel está preso entre paredes invisibles, siendo testigo del vaso que se rebasa a su alrededor.)

—¡Esto es grande, Miguel! —la voz de Manuel desborda emoción como nunca.— Es lo que todos esperamos, la oportunidad para tomar nuestras propias decisiones, para ser _libres_.—

Perú no comprende aún el afán independentista, no comprende cómo es que sus hermanos poco a poco estén abandonando el asilo de España. _(Fue injusto contigo y con tus hermanos, Miguel. ¿Te olvidaste ya de tu abuelo?)_

No. Miguel está seguro que la rebelión no es la respuesta, que es mejor la seguridad de su gente a tener que recorrer caminos inciertos.

—No. —sus dedos tiemblan alrededor del asa de su taza de porcelana.— Te van a aplastar, Manuel.—  
(Vas a caer y yo no tendré el valor suficiente para levantarte.)

—Prefiero eso a sentarme y no hacer nada. —la respuesta es desafiante. Chile se levanta y antes de marcharse de la sala, se detiene ante el umbral de la puerta y voltea— Cuando sea libre, Miguel, ten por seguro que voy a arrastrarte conmigo.—

_(Martín tiene la chispa de la revolución en los ojos, tan cerca que su nariz roza la tuya—  
—Seré grande, Manuel, lo suficiente como para escupir en la cara del mundo. Lo suficiente para arrastrarte e _conmigo_.—)_

Perú se frota la frente y trata de fingir que no ha comenzado a considerar las posibilidades.

—

—Rancagua fue un desastre, tío. —la sonrisa de Argentina es irónica y arde aún más que las heridas frescas. Chile no sabe si reírse con él o simplemente dejar de prestarle atención.

—No lo veíamos venir. —la rabia, la amargura y el cansancio lo hacen sentir derrotado, como si todo el trabajo de los últimos cuatro años no hubiese significado absolutamente nada.— Nos quieren amarrar de nuevo.—

(Se pregunta de dónde es que Antonio ha vuelto a sacar tanta tenacidad.

Y quizás Miguel tenía razón, ¿no?  
Van a aplastarlo, los realistas, los españoles, el virrey, Antonio—)

—Mírame a la cara, Manuel. —como aquel día en que le ofreció su apoyo, Martín le coge la cara entre las manos y lo sofoca con el mismo aire desafiante que ha poseído toda la vida.— No te vas a rendir ahora. Todavía nos queda camino y aún tenemos oportunidades.—

—¿Y a ti quién te dijo que yo me iba a rendir, imbécil? —porque Manuel tiene una meta que se ha propuesto cumplir y una promesa en el corazón de todo su pueblo. Porque gritará libertad y emprenderá vuelo como nunca antes, desafiando hasta al paso del cóndor—. Es una derrota insignificante comparada con las batallas que voy a ganar.—

—Es lo que esperaba escuchar. —en medio de la dicha, de la grandeza futura, la cercanía y la calidez es _real_. Su mano sobre la de Martín y el escaso roce de sus labios le recuerda que el camino es largo y que las vidas pérdidas necesitan justicia.

_(Chile no va a ceder ante nadie hasta tener su nombre escrito en la historia y a los hombres de su padre fuera de sus tierras. Aún después de que todo se caiga a pedazos, no descansará hasta que la libertad le salga por los poros y su corazón lata de orgullo.)_

* * *

**Notas:**

- El proceso de Independencia de Chile duró desde 1810 a 1823.

- El ejercito Argentino jugó un papel muy importante como activo colaborador en la independencia chilena.

- El Virrey Abascal desconoció el Tratado de Lircay en 1814, dando paso al Desastre de Rancagua, batalla donde los patriotas perdieron y debieron huir a Mendoza para ser socorridos.

- El período de Reconquista se extendió desde 1814 a 1817.


End file.
